Always A SupernaturalHP AU Fan-Fiction
by Jesse044
Summary: Four friends on an extraordinary journey into the unknown. All the dangers and obstacles must be overcome in order to achieve the very personal and worthy goals of each other. If you wanna read it on Wattpad my Username is: @Winchester Girl044 Also i may or may not add Destiel in the future. I'll try to correct any mistakes as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

July 30th 1991 ( Texas )

It was a normal day like any other when Jayleen was supposed to bring in the newspaper that her mother wanted to flip through as soon as possible to look after the Weekly Lotto Numbers.

She quickly opened the door and tried to get back in as quickly as possible. This was due to the neighborhood in which she and her mother lived. It was one in which people liked to judge over others. And if such a person would look at Jayleen, they would quickly claim she was a Satanist or something like that. She didn't make herself particularly 'pretty' as others her age did before she left the house and wore black clothes most of the time over just bad luck.

After she closed the door behind her she sighed. She went into the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch looking up at her daughter from a book.

" Here Mom " Jayleen handed her mother a bunch of newspapers and letters. "Thank you" gave her mother back. As her mother flew over the bunch, Jayleen greeted her cup of hot kakoa and wanted to go back to her room.

It was a summer vacation and like every year she didn't reach any of her goals and did almost nothing for the school. All the stuff that is learned there doesn't need anybody anyway.

"Sweetie" called her mother from the same place. " What is it? "

"You got mail. Looks important..."

Jayleen frowned. " Me and mail ? Oh, did I forgot to extend the books again?! " she brabbled as she hurried back into the living room in a quick footstep. Her mother handed her the letter, also with a blurred face.

Jayleen accepted the letter and noticed immediately that the paper was not usual. It was beige and looked old, but it felt like it was being made from brand-new paper. On the front was 'Ms. J. Jones' and her address. Surprisingly, however, was what under her name stood

'In Room on the Top Floor.'

O-K. That's weird in any case. On the back the letter was closed with a red wax seal.

Her curiosity got over her and she opened the letter. Then she began to read aloud:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms J. Jones,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Behind the leaf was another page:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic**

**by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory**

**by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**

**by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions**

**by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

**by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle**

Jayleen stared at the paper in disbelief. Then she looked at her mother with the same look,

"Is this a prank? " Her mother thought about it. "Well if you ask me, the letter sounds like a real acceptance letter for a school ... But if, let's say, magic really exists, why would you get a letter? I mean I'd be the first to know, wouldn't I ?"

Jayleen gave way to her mother's questioning gaze. "Right ?! " she hacked after now.

"Yes ok there were one or two times which were strange, but that can't be possibly the reason!"

" What times ?" Now her mother stood up and examined the letter herself. "Well, once at school this boy annoyed me, I didn't have many friends as him and he didn't stop, so I started yelling that he should stop and then he couldn't talk for the rest of the day... "

" What do you mean he couldn't talk anymore? " Asked her mother in a stump. "He was whirling his sleeves all the time like a madman! And then all of a sudden he gave up and fainted. "

Her mother still looked at the letter " I don't really know... I wouldn't know where to buy all these things. And how are we supposed to send a letter with an owl ?! "

Suddenly the door rammed, so loud that both females jumped. her mother put the letter aside and walked towards the door.

" Mom, What are you ...?! "

And before she knew it, Jayleen heard the door open. Immediately she reacted to the situation and got the revolver behind the cabinet next to the entrance, unseen by whoever was standing at the door, and hid it behind her back.

But when she saw the stranger, she froze. A literally Giant stood in her doorstep. He wore muddy clothes and a long full beard. He just stepped in and had to bent down at least half a meter.

"Excuse the sudden surprise, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Jayleen and her mother stepped back several feet when the stranger closed the door after entering and turned to Jayleen " Jayleen, you look a bit different than on the photo that I got from Professor - "

Immediately Jayleen was in alarm mode and threw herself in front of her mother, the revolver aimed at the giant. " Who are you and how do you know my name?! "she shouted at him.

"Stay calm. Maybe I should introduce myself first. I am Rubeus Hagrid, and I come from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

Jayleen didn't move, but looked slightly surprised. "How do you know about that and how is it possible that after we have read the letter you suddenly just show up here? "

"Oh, I followed the owl, of course." Hagrid proudly gave back. Jayleen lowered the revolver slightly and stared outside, "Which owl-" She broke her sentence because outside her garage on her mother's car was a beige owl. She looked as if it was waiting for something.

"Maybe I should explain my visit. You see, every year there are Muggle-borns who had no idea of the world of magic until the time they read the letter, just like you did a few minutes ago. And-"

" What are Muggle-borns ?"Jayleen asked sharply. Hagrid didn't seem to mind that she interrupted him all the time and nicely replied " Well witches or wizards whose parents or mostly the whole family didn't show any magical powers. We call such non-magicians 'Muggle'. "

" So you really think to believe that I can do magic, or even that magic exists at all ? I don't believe that until I see it. "

Hagrid looked out of the window over to the owl, which was watching the neighbours. "Actually, I'm not allowed to do that outside of school, but this is probably asking for it. "

Then he looked thoughtfully around the house and took a "look at ideas" before taking out an ...umbrella ? He walked towards the fireplace and lifted his 'umbrella' slightly. Then he swung it in a movement and said strange words, sounding similar to 'Incendio'.

Suddenly light red sparks from the top of the umbrella jumped towards the fireplace and the wood in the fireplace began to burn. At the same moment her mother gasped for air and Jayleen stared only at the now seething fire.

Hagrid turned around and smiled at them both. "See? All real. So now you have to hurry up and pack your things, tomorrow morning at the latest we have to be in London. "

Jayleen came out of her shock stiffness and briefly shocked with her whole body. " London ?! "

"Yes, but first you both should sign the letter and send it off with Gilbert out there. And then pack your seven things and we'll go. "

"How do I have garanty that my daughter is safe if no one knows about this school ?" asked her mother worried.

"That's the first thing you think about, Mom?! How do I know I can trust you at all? "

Hagrid leaned slightly in front of Jayleen " Listen: I know this is all new for you, but you'll get used to it. And you will love it. In all my life, no witch or wizzard has ever said that he regretted ever going to a magic school."

Jayleen looked at him and then at her mother thoughtfully. She nodded and Jayleen turned to Hagrid.

"Ok, I'm coming with you. "


	2. Chapter 2

Jayleen's PoV:

"And don't forget, write me at least once a week if you can, okay?" Mom asked me outside our front door.

It was about 12 o'clock and I was already standing there with my suitcase and fully dressed. Hagrid waited further away at a motorbike with a passenger module.

"Yes Mom. But who knows, maybe I'll finally have to get really crammed at this school. "I laughed quietly and before I knew it I gave her a goodbye hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. I promise."

I went over to Hagrid sat down in the passenger seat with my suitcase in my arms. Hagrid said it was okay if I brought normal 'Muggle' clothes, so I packed some of my normal stuff and three pairs of black pantyhose, pleated skirts, classic Lolita shoes and 3 white shirts. "We can get the rest on the way." Hagrid secured for me.

And then we were already on the road.

Only when I woke up we were no longer on the road. Oh no, we were in the air, which gave me a pagan fright.

"Hagrid !" I shouted at my huge driver. "Why are we in the air?! And how late is it ?" It was already dark, but you could see that the sun would rise at any moment.

" Oh it's straight -" Hagrid looked at a pocket watch "- 5 o'clock in the morning and if I am not mistaken we are just above Bournemouth. Just a few more hours and we are in London. "

"Now again:" I breathed in briefly " Why the hell are we in the air ? "

Hagrid looked at me sideways in wonder " Well, don't you think that flying is a lot faster than driving? "

"Hagrid, look the - urgh you know what i mean!" I yelled in panic.

" Don't worry, if I'm not paying attention, this thing flies automatically. "Secured me Hagrid. That at least helped me a little to calm down.

" So where are we going to get all the stuff on the list? Not to mention, how am I supposed to pay for everything ?! "The fact that I have to buy all this somehow came to my mind only now. How could I forget to take money with me?

"Don't worry. Dumbledore himself makes his money available to the Muggle-borns" Hagrid proudly told me. "Who is Dumbledore? "I asked unsuspectingly.

"He is the greatest wizzard the world has ever seen and the headmaster of Hogwarts," Hagrid made clear to me even more proudly than before.

"And where are we going to get all this, I mean I don't think that- " I got the list " - protective gloves made off... Dragon skin? is available in every clothes shop, right? "

Hagrid dodged a swarm of birds and shouted after them, which was actually a little funny.

"You will see that in a few hours. "he said only back. "Hm...okay. "I only gave back as an answer.

After a few hours we landed on an ordinary road again and Hagrid switched a switch off, which he turned on a few hours ago and which was lit up until now, but nothing happened.

Hagrid got up from the motorcycle and took off his helmet. "You can leave your things here. Nobody will be able to steal them, I assure you. "

I trusted him and got out. It's funny what such a few hours of sleep next to a stranger could change.

"Uh, Hagrid " I stopped and looked forward " Why we have to go for a shopping list ... to a Pub? "

"You'll see. " was the only answer I got.

So we stepped into this so-called 'Leaky Cauldron' Pub and Oh man it was dark inside. Everywhere were only candles illuminating the surroundings.

And Oh Boy I loved it.

We walked past all the people, all wearing muddy clothes similar to the ones Hagrid wears, to a door at the very back of the room "Wait here" Hagrid said and then went to the bartender, probably to discuss something with him. Only I couldn't understand any of it.

After a few minutes Hagrid came back with a smile and I followed him through the door.

" Uh Hagrid. This is a backyard, Uff and a dirty one at that point too. And I don't see a second exit anywhere. Are you sure we are in the right place? "

This time Hagrid doesn't answer the question. Instead, he waved me over to him and took his umbrella out again." Now watch carefully "

Then he approached a brick wall and tapped the stones with the tip of the umbrella in a certain order.

And suddenly the wall began to split. The bricks began to stack away to the side and I could now see what was behind the wall. A street.

"Welcome, to the Diagon Alley "

Everywhere, as far as the eye could see, were shops, other wizards and witches as it seemed and it was so crowded that we had to squeeze our way through.

"Are they all here for the new school year? "I asked with astonishment. "Yes and these are only the 1st and 2nd graders as it seems. Students in higher classes already have everything at home weeks before school starts, because they also have to learn over the holidays. "

"Okay, what's first on the list?" Hagrid asked me. I came out of my state of wonder and concentrated on why we were here. I got the list out and thought about what to start with. " Uh maybe we should start with the uniform ?" I asked confusedly.

"Ok it's official. I will avoid wearing this jelly bag hat as often as I can." After we bought the dragon skin gloves and a black winter coat with silver clasps, we bought a black pointed hat and God I hated it.

"Next there are a lot of books on the list that tell me absolutely nothing... "

" Don't worry. How about I get all the books and materials for potions class and you get the rest. " Hagrid suggested.

" Uh so a telescope and ... a wand ? " I asked full of miracles. "A wand, of course. Somehow you have to be able to do magic, don't you ?" Hagrid said with a broad grin. "However, You can get the telescope in Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment shop and your wand from nobody else but Ollivanders. I'll come to you as soon as I'm done." Then Hagrid went and I tried to find the shop for the telescope. At the end I found it on the north side of the alley and entered it.

After a few minutes I came out again with a beautiful golden telescope in my hand. I packed it to the other things and made my way to Ollivanders.

On the way there I accidentally bumped into a boy as I looked for the store and didn't really pay attention to where I was going. The boy was holding books that had fallen out of his hand.

" Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry. Here, I'll help you. " I ran to the boy who was half on the floor and helped him up. " Again I'm so sorry, really"

The boy looked up to me. He wasn't really tall and had messy raven black hair. His blue eyes were a bit darker than mine, but they never are able to shine like his. "No, I stood in the way. My apologies, miss."

I blinked. Why did he speak so formally? I looked at his books and I handed him back, whose titles looked familiar to me. " Hey, are you in 1st grade too ? "I asked with a smile.

The boy seemed insecure and looked at the floor. " Uh...yeah I do. "

Maybe he didn't like strangers. I reached out my hand to him " What's your name ? I am Jayleen. But you can call me Jay if you want. "

He looked at my hand and shooks it slowley with his own. " My name is Castiel. "

After Castiel introduced himself, a man, presumably his father, suddenly came and dragged him away. Castiel waved a light farewell over his shoulder.

I got up, picked up my things and made my way back to Ollivanders.

When I entered this time, no overjoyed salesman greeted me. Instead I stood alone in the shop. The room was filled with full shelves, which in turn were filled with boxes. Probably the wands.

"Uh ... Hello? I asked into the void. " Anyone here? "

A sudden noise frightens me. An older man pushes himself to the end of one of the high shelves with a sliding ladder. "How can I help? "

"Uh..." I looked around strangely, "Oh, yes. I heard I could buy a wand here," I said hopefully.

"Yes, of course. Let's see." He went to a shelf and took out a box. As he walked over to me, he unpacked a white magic wand decorated with many details and held it out to me. "Um, shouldn't I pick one myself . I mean this one is really nice and pretty, but I don't know if the money is enough for this one. "

" Oh, don't worry, all wands cost the same. And a witch doesn't choose the wand. Oh no The wand choose his witch. "

I don't know if he's wise or just a little bit crazy.

I nodded and took the stick in my hand. " And how do I know if the wand wants me?" Wow, That didn't sound strange at all.

"You have to swing it. " the salesman told me as if it was the first thing a baby would learn after birth.

So I did that. Only somehow I waved all the leaves in the room together. So strong that I ducked a little and immediately put the wand back. "This is clearly the wrong one. " He said.

The next wand was with red and green shimmers and with a ruby at the end of the palm. And again I only left a chaos behind while swinging.

" Hmm..." Now Ollivander looked even further back for a wand for me. "Maybe this one here. There are not many of them out there that were made with a crystal," Ollivander told me when he gave me a wand that was black in the middle and at the top and on the handle with golden spirals. At the end of the handle was a purple crystal.

But this time it reacted gently and suddenly golden and violet sparks sprayed around me.

"Ahh, this sight is, like every time, simply too beautiful. "

I looked up from the wand, "does that mean he picked me? "I asked astonished.

" Indeed, that is what it means. "

After I paid I went out where Hagrid was already waiting for me with a scale on which all my things were stowed. And a little extra.

" Hagrid, is that a kitten?! "I asked full of joy. " Yes, students are allowed to bring pets to school and I thought you would like it. " He tells me with a smile.

I kneeled down and looked at the kitten. She had pitch-black fur, but the interesting thing was that she had two different eye colours, one green and the other blue. I jumped up and embraced Hagrid. " Thank you for everything Hagrid. "

"You're welcome. "


	3. Chapter 3:

"Wow. The station is pretty big..." said Jayleen who looked around. She and Hagrid were standing at King's Cross Station. Because of Hagrid's unusual size, many passengers looked at him strangely, but he didn't seem to care. That or he's already got used to it.

"Oh!" Hagrid was slightly shocked when he looked at his pocket watch. Jayleen stopped with her fully packed scale and turned around. "What's going on?"

"Already so late. I have to fly by the motorcycle to Hogwarts, you know, and the flight isn't exactly short. But don't worry we'll see eachother there again." Jayleen nodded understandably.

"Here's your ticket."

"Thank you." Jayleen looked at her ticket. It was shimmering silver and gold and printed in bold on it:

**_HOGWARTS EXPRESS_**

**_LONDON TO HOGWARTS_**

**_for ONE WAY travel_**

**_Platform 9 /4_**

**_On 1 September at 11 o'clock_**

Platform 9 /4 ? Is there such a thing in London? "Uh Hagrid ? Where do I find the Platform- " Jayleen stopped talking because Hagrid was already gone.

Much too fast for his apearance...

She looked at the clock: 10:40

"Ok, so I still have 20 minutes to find the train, stow my stuff and get on." She spoke to herself.

The only logical thing she thought about was that maybe this was a mistake and either Platform 9 or 10 had to be meant. So she made her way there.

But when she got there, she realized that neither a train called 'Hogwarts Express' nor any magician-like students got on any of the other two trains.

So the only logical thing left that came to her mind was to ask the conductor.

At that time he was busy showing other people the way. "Um, excuse me?"

The conductor looked at her politely "Yes? "

"Uh could you tell me where I can find Platform 9 /4? "

He lost his nice look on his face and started walking away. "Anyone can make jokes kid, but find someone else to fall for it."

Jayleen stared at the clock. 16 minutes before the train would leave. Hope and the last ideas began to fade when suddenly -

"Dad, what if Muggle sees us doing this ?" Said a male annoyed voice.

_Muggle_?

Jayleen turned to the source of the voice and saw a man with two boys in tow. "It is enchanted. As soon as we are near, we become invisible to Muggle kind ." The man replied to his son.

_So these were definitely wizards_. Jayleen followed them and as they began to slow down, she tapped the man on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me? " She started and all three boys turned around.

One of the younger ones was slightly taller than the other and also had long chestnut-brown hair that just went over his ears. His eyes were green, almost as dark as a forest by day. The other on the other hand had caramel blonde and slightly styled short hair. Unlike his brother, he had bright green eyes that resembled an emerald. He had one hand tucked away in his trouser pocket. Both drove like her a stuffed scale around the area.

The father, as Jayleen suspected, wore normal men's clothes with a slightly longer jacket. He had black hair and an equally black beard.

"You don't happen to go to track 9 /4 ? I'm going there for the first time so I don't come along too well."

The smaller of the two brothers was the first to answer, "Who wants to know? "

"Dean, can't you see she has almost the same things on her scales as we do? You can see she's going to our school." gave the bigger one back. Jayleen noticed that he didn't mention the word Hogwarts, probably because of the Muggle near by.

'Dean' rolled his eyes over his brother's comment.

The father replied to Jayleen "Yes we do" He looked briefly at his sons and then back at her "You are welcome to join us if you want " he smiled at her "Dean and Sam also go there for the first time."

He reached out his hand to me, "I am John Winchester".

I shook his hand, "My name is Jayleen."

"weird name" gave Dean back easily, so only his brother heard. Sam pushed him into his side as an answer.

Together they went to the third beam of the platform from the entrance and stopped in front of it Jayleen looked at the clock. Another 10 minutes.

John turned to Jayleen "Do you want to go ahead?"

Jayleen looked around. "Uh, where to?" Dean gave a fleeting laugh "Well how about through the wall." he gave as an answer.

Jayleen stared at the wall of the beam and then back at the Winchesters. Now she pointed at it "Through THAT?"The others just nodded.

_Well_, Jayleen thought, _if I break something, I know who my health insurance is. _Then she took a step back and sprinted her scales towards the wall. Shortly afterwards she disappeared into it.

"Heh. I didn't think she'd do it immediatly without thinking twice" Dean said to his brother, who only looked at him unamusedly.

At the other end almost no sun seemed to shine, because the cupola-shaped roof had windows, which light could penetrate only with difficulty. Then Jayleen turns around and sees the train.

The Hogwarts Express was incredible. The hood colors were red and black and smoke was rising everywhere. The front of the train had a number labled on: 5972. Probably the production number. But Jayleen had no time to look around. The platform was almost empty, only parents stood there and waved into the train. The students all seemed to be inside already.

Jayleen hurried and loaded her scales. It magically wrapped itself in a kind of gift paper and was stowed away. Jayleen only kept her small travel bag with her as she boarded the train. The train had a place where everyone could wave goodbye to their parents.

Jayleen had already told her mother goodbye, which was an advantage, because now she could immediately get a seat in an empty compartment.

When she closed the door behind her and sat down right by the window, she placed her bag next to her right side, at the window-side. The seats were dark red and there was a table attached to the window with a floor lamp on it. There were also grey curtains hanging from the window. Jayleen closed them halfway on her side. Luckily she could still see through them so she could still admire the landscape later on.

When the train left the station only a few minutes later, she saw the many faces of the parents who were full of pride.

_Is Hogwarts really so popular that it's such an honor to be accepted there?_

After a few minutes of listening to music on her MP3 player, she heard a knock. "Can we sit there? "

Jayleen stared at the door only to find Sam and Dean. She smiled at the two boys.

"Of course ! "she said cheerfully, because she was happy that her neighbours were people she already knew. Way better than completly strangers sitting for hours by her side.

Dean quickly sat opposite her at the window and Sam next to him.

"Dean, why didn't you take your things with you? The drive will take about 8 hours." Sam asked his carefree brother, who just stared outside and didn't take his eyes off the landscape. " I just need my music and a good night's sleep, Sammy. "

Jayleen found the slight unpleasant silence that followed, inappropriate and was wondering how she could change that as quickly as possible. "What kind of music do you listen to, Dean?" she asked with a hint of hope.

Dean looked away from the window and showed Jayleen a stunned expression. He hesitated a little before answering "Classic Rock".

"OH! Me too! Jayleen smiled at him. But Dean didn't believe her very much. Most girls agreed with him on every little thing, just to please him. He likes that, no question, who doesn't want to be a woman's man, but not every damn minute when he jus met someone new. " yeah? For example? "

_I bet she doesn't know a single one true class-rock song._

"Uhm, right now I'm listening to 'You shook me all night long' from ACDC. " Jayleen took her headphones out of her ear and turned the volume to maximum.

Both, Sam and Dean, looked at her in surprise, but Dean quickly started to laugh "Who would have thought haha! I thought for a moment she was listening to typical folks-songs or something and then this happened.c

Jayleen smiled and Sam also had to let out a giggle.

"I assume Sam is the older of you two? "Dean had to giggle too and grinned afterwards. "Actually, I'm the older one. "

"No way" said Jayleen and looked between the two with her mouth half open. "Yeahhh" Sam said quietly.

"I thought because of your size Sam and you somehow, forgive the word-choosr Dean, -"

"No Problem" gave Dean in between without knowing what would follow.

"seemed more educated than Dean, so I thought you were the older one," she said with a slight smile.

"yeah well, I don't know if he hasn't matured or I was too fast at it." stated Sam.

Then all three if them laughed.

Suddenly someone knocked again. Everyone turned to the door.

There stood a boy, with black hair, facing the ground. "Uhm excuse me the interuption. The rest of the train is occupied. Would you mind if I sat here?"

Jayleen recognizes him immediately. "Castiel is that you !? "

Castiel flinched slightly and looked back at her "Jayleen?" Sam looked confused and wondered if Jayleen and 'Castiel' knew each other well.

"Come sit with us" Jayleen called out to him and groped her hand next to her on the square.

"Uhm, okay... " Castiel took his suitcase and sat next to Jayleen. You could tell immediately how politly he was sitting and looking at his hands in his lap.

"Dude, you're not here for an interview. Get a little relaxed," Dean said to the new Comer.

Castiel flinched again and looked lightly over to Dean, "My apologies. I didn't want to make you unconfortable. "

"That's not what I meant. You don't have to sit like you're not welcome here. We won't hurt you, okay? "

Castiel kept eye contact a little longer and when he broke it off, he nodded.

" So..." Sam started, looking at Castiel confusingly "Apparently you and Jayleen already know each other. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean. "

Castiel looked at both brothers then took a moment, as if he was just realizing that this is a round of introductions. "Oh uhm My name is Castiel Novak."

Sam suddenly looked shocked "Wait...THE famous Novak family everyone knows from?"

"Uhm...yeah. I think so"

Dean and Jayleen were looking confused at him. Sam looed back at them "the Novaks are the most famous Full-Blood Family there is."

"Oh so there are full-bloods too?" Jayleen asked. This time all three guys looked at her in amazement abd slight confusement, only Cas nodded his head to the side.

"How can you not know what a Full-Blood is?" Dean asked first. Jayleen turned her eyes to Dean. "Well, so far I only know about Muggle-borns, to which I belong. "

Dean, Sam and Cas suddenly all had slightly shocked facial expressions.

Dean was the first to say, "You're really a Muggle-born? " he asked incredulously

"Uh yeah. Is something wrong with that?" She asked slightly worried. Sam immediately replied, "No, of course not, but Muggle-born are very rare. They are also among the most successful witches and sorcerers." Jayleen looked impressed.

"Wow. So far I can't do any magic at all. I mean, it's only been 2 days since I've heard of all this, too."

"Well me and Dean are half-bloods. Our dad is a Muggle but our mom is a witch. Well, that she was until -"

"She's dead." Dean harshly interrupted his brother. Then he turned his gaze again.

To the countryside.

Nothing was said for a long time. "I'm very sorry" Castiel said gently and Dean stared at him. "Wasn't your fault, Cass."

Now Cass looked confused again and titled his head to the side "...Cass? " he asked.

Dean shrugged "Castiel sounds a bit too long and formal. And Cass sounds kind of nice as a nickname, right? "

Sam and Jayleen nodded, but Cass just looked more confused "But how can a name be nick????".

Once again the other three changed confused looks. This time Jayleen answered "It's a short Version of your name, thats what friends do when your name is too long or complicated. Many people call me Jay for example. And if you like, you guys can call me that too!"

"Heh, Cool. " Dean said in response to Jaylen's suggestion.

"Sorry that I didn't know about that. I never really had friends..." said Cass, suddenly looking back at his lap.

Again there was uncomfortable silence.

Dean suddenly jumped up "Then I officially announce that we four are now friends! And that won't change even if we were ever to be separated!"

"Dean, look out! If the train should suddenly stop-"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, his warning had came true and the train stopped abruptly before continuing on it's way. Dean, however, was thrown back into his seat. Hard.

Everyone laughed amused. Even Cass.

Whatever Dean did, it certainly improved the mood enormously.


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

During the eight-hour train ride, there was a lot of chatting and laughing. Everyone began to show their true self to the others. It turned out, for example, that all three, Sam Jayleen and Castiel, enjoyed reading books. Dean was more of a sporty guy and was especially looking forward to the Broom Flight lessons.

Due to the conversation of the new friends, the eight hours flew by and before they knew it, the sun had already set and the train stopped at a small station called 'Hogsmeade'.

After the imminent arrival was announced, all students were told to change in the changing rooms. Jayleen went into the women's dressing room and put on her now foreseen everyday clothes, which consisted of black tights and a black pleated skirt, a white shirt and her black classic Lolita shoes. At last she put on the black robe she bought in Diagon Alley.

She went back to her sitting apartment and waited for the boys. Before everyone wanted to leave the train with their bags in their hands, they were told by a magical voice that sounded from nowhere that everything should be left their bags as it would later be taken to each student's room.

The moment Jayleen left the train, she heard a familiar voice shouting "All the first-graders to me! Come on, don't be shy!"

Jayleen turned to the voice and indeed, there stood Hagrid with a few other first graders. She ran to him with her new friends and greeted him. " Hey Hagrid. "

"Hello, Jayleen." he said back. Sam, Cass and especially Dean, who added a 'woah', looked amazed. Maybe they've never seen a half-giant before.

"Ok are they all there? Then on to the boats! "Hagrid announced and led the large group of first graders to the lake, which was only a few meters away. Jayleen and her friends were at the front of the group and were the first to all to get into a boat. Jayleen and Dean in the two front places, Sam and Cass behind them. They were ordinary wooden boats, except for the small things that they had a lantern as lighting and left the shore by themselves.

And a few moments later you could see it. Jayleen had expected a big building, not even in her dreams would she have thought that it was a castle. It was simply voluminous, the peaks seemed to reach into the sky. You can hardly describe it properly. The largest of the towers looked like a cylinder, and to the left of it stood a kind of hall. On the right side were mostly towers built together and really every window was illuminated with a warm light from the inside. The castle itself was on rock, several meters above the water and from a field a stone staircase led to a kind of boathouse to which the boats seemed to go. Everyone could only look and marvel about it.

When everyone got out of the boats, Hagrid led them to the entrance of the hood building. Once there, the half-giant stopped. "From here you go up the big stairs until you reach the top. See you around." And then he disappeared around the corner.

The group did as ordered and entered the building. Immediately it was noticed how old it had to be. The castle itself looked very old, yet well preserved. That's exactly what Jayleen liked most about Hogwarts aslready.

At the top of the stairs was an elderly lady with an oliv green robe and a pointed hat. Probably one of the professors. She had folded her hands and seemed to have been waiting for the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. " she greeted them all when they were in visual contact. Only when all had arrived up she continued "I'm Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these gates and join your classmates, but before you can take your seets you must be sorted into your houses. "

Jayleen noticed that she had to have this metting already many times, because she was speaking as if she were reading a text from a piece of paper out loud. Jayleen looked confused. _What did she mean by 'houses'?_ The professor continued.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your Triumphs will earn you points and with any rule breaking you will lose points." _Sounds understandable_, Jayleen thought to herself. She looked at the boys. Sam and Cass had a neutral look, although Cass always looked a little insecure. Dean, on the other hand, looked as if it would take all of his strength not to fall asleep on the spot. Jayleen brought her gaze back forward.

"At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting Ceremony will begin momentraily." Then she turned around and walked through the big gates in front of us, but only a little that none of us could look inside.

For a short moment there was silence until people whispered. Then a male voice from behind was heard "Let us through! "Jayleen turned and saw three boys. The two on the outside were both blond and had many external similarities. Brothers like it seemed. The boy between them was slightly taller than them, had very dark blue hair, it seemed almost black, in a fringe hair style. He had sea-green eyes that somehow expressed boredom. _How can someone at a moment like this be bored ?!_ The three boys squeezed through the crowd all the way to the front, left to Jayleen's group.

As they passed them, they bumped into many people, including Cass, who wasn't prepared and gasped for a short moment, before loosing his balance. Jayleen held him tight before he could fall to the ground and helped him back on his feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're trampling!" Jayleen shouted at the three guys. _Nobody just jumps at people just because of their too high ego_. The brothers and the boy lifted their heads in her direction. One of the brothers spoke first. "How dare you talk to a Rogers like that!" he called to Jayleen.

Sam has understood fast and ran to Jayleen's side, Dean close behind him. "That's Kai Rogers. Like Cass, he also comes from a well-known full-blood family. His family is respected by many, so be careful of him." Sam whispered in her ear, but she didn't care what he said at that moment. "Roger or not, don't treat people that way, especially one of my friends!"

Dean came to Cass' side and asked him quietly if everything was alright. Cass nodded slightly. This time Kai spoke. "And who are you, who demands anything from me?" he asked snobbishly.

"That's none of your damn business." She spat to him as an answer.

Some of the other kids gasped for air, Sam and Cass looked shocked at Jayleen and Dean grinned.

A whiff of shock, then anger came over Kai's face, who was now approaching Jayleen. " Why you little-"

But before he could do or say anything, the sound of a clearing throat from Professor McGonagall interrupted him. Kai looked at her and went back to his so called 'friends'.

The professor now turned to everyone again. " We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Everyone followed her and the gates opened by themselves as they approached. Behind them a really huge hall came into their field of vision. In it stood four tables which were about twenty meters long. About two hundred students sat at them, with empty plates in front of themselfs. Everything was occupied except for the seats at the end of the tables. In the back of the hall, on a platform, there was a table turned around sidewards, where only adults sat. In front of the table stood a single chair with a hat on it.

As they crossed the Great Hall, all the first-graders looked up. A few meters above their heads floated lighted candles and even further above you could see the night sky instead of a ceiling. _What magic could do_.

Everyone had to stop in front of the stairs of the platform. "Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall stepped aside and just now Jayleen in a chair similar to a golden throne, and who was sitting in it. An elderly man with a long white beard, in a dark red robe, stood up, whereupon it became spark still in the hall.

" I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce," Professor Dumbledore shouted with a loud voice. " The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you " Thereupon Jayleen stared slightly startled at the other three guys who wore the same look as her.

Then Dumbledore sat down again and McGonagall took the floor again. "When I call your name you will come forth" _Oh god no_ " I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She took the hat in her hand and lifted it over the chair.

Then she began to read the names. "Castiel Novak."

Cass jerked, standing between Jayleen and Dean, and swallowed. Then he walked slowly and slightly bent towards the chair and sat down with his hands on the lap again. McGonagall put the hat on him whose wrinkles formed a face and began to speak. "Ahh another Novak, it seems." Cass was shocked by the sudden voice and looked slightly upwards to avoid any eye contact with any person. "I see curiosity and creativity. Besides, you're very observant as it seems." The hat hesitated briefly and then shouted loudly.

"Ravenclaw!"Cass looked a little relieved as he hears this, stood up and ran over to the Ravenclaw table, whose members applaud him. McGonagall read on. " Dally Monald."

One of the Blond Brothers went forward and sat down. " Hm." the hat gave off before he called out loud again a few seconds later " Slytherin!" Like Castiel did he sat down, this time only at a different table and a short time later his brother joined him.

"Kai Rogers." 'Kai' immediately went forward without hesitation and sat down. For a short moment he gave Jayleen a look. And it was full of hate. But that was fine with her because she could already tell: she shared the same emotion.

Even before the hat touched Kai's head it shouted "Slytherin! Kai grinned slightly and went to his table.

"That was so predictable" Dean said. Jayleen agreed with him and nodded.

"Samuel Winchester." Sam hesitantly walked towards the chair. As soon as the hat was on his head, it pondered again. "Ah, Your head is full of intelligence. And you like to prove your skills to other people, as well. Hmmm." Sam looked at his brother and Dean gave him his thumbs and smiled. "Ravenclaw!"

Again the Ravenclaw table cheered and the standing first graders,the loudest was Dean. Sam blushed with embaressment and hurried quickly to his seat. Still he was happy.

"Dean Winchester." Dean hurried forward and you could see that he was positively excited.

The hat began to speak again. "Oh, another Winchester right away. Still a very different kind this time. I see exicitement and courage. But also stubborness." Dean grinnned and thought only of one thing in his head

_Mom_

"Gryffindor!"

When Dean hurried over to the Gryffindor table, he seemed overjoyed and happiness shone all over his face.

"Jayleen Jones" was suddenly heard.

_Oh God_. Two things just caught Jayleen's mind. One was that she now has to stand in front of many other people and all the attention would be at her. And the second, which was much worse, was, what if she would be separated from her new friends.

Despite her many thoughts, she stepped forward and sat on the chair. When she felt the hat on her head, she closed her eyes and calmed down.

"Oh someone still very inexperienced as it seems, and yet you have a lot of talent. Courage I see very particularly and loyalty stands with you in the first place. A clear case."

She prayed inwardly. "Gryffindor! "

Jayleen opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile. The Gryffindor table started clapping again and was happy to have another member. She hurried there and grinned at Dean. "I just knew you'd be a Gryffindor too." Dean gave of himself, also with a smile.

She looked at Cass and Sam and both seemed happy and contented that they had someone familiar in the house too.

After many more enumerations, all the tables of the houses were occupied. Dumbledore stood up again and hammered the cutlery against his glass to get everyone's attention. "Let the feast...begin"

And suddenly all the tables were full to the brim with the best delicacies. Filled with chicken, corn, salad, rolls, fruits and much more.

And every single person hit it as if they had never eaten anything like it before. What was actually true for some of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayleen's PoV:

After the ceremony dinner, Dumbledore told us that it was already very late and that our Prefects would be brought us to our common rooms. That happened already afterwards.

I learned that Hufflepuff's common room was on the other side of the castle and Slytherin's was in a dungeon and that both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's common room was near the stairwell. And it was there that our students of confidence led us.

When we were on our way, Dean and I walked together and after a short time Sam and Cass came to our side.

"Ouf, I haven't eaten so well in a long time," Dean said first.

"Jayleen, I wanted to thank you for your help with Kai. I'm really sorry you guys can't get along now because of me." Cass told me. "That wasn't your fault but his, you don't just knock people over just to come in the best line. And of course I'll help you, that's what friends do," I said to him with a smile.

Cass looked briefly surprised and mumbled a little 'thank you'.

Then Dean brought a "Really great that you both ended up in the same house. At first I was afraid that we would all end up in four different houses, but that's a good division," he told us with a smile. "Dean, it doesn't make that much of a difference because we're going to spend most of the time together. Another big advantage is of course that we have all the subjects together." Sam brought in and smiled cheerfully at his last sentence.

Jayleen thought for a moment and then said, "I think we should find a suitable meeting place where only we are hanging out."

"I like the idea, but maybe we should take a look at the terrain first. We could do that tomorrow in the two free periods," Sam said.

"I also like the idea. But I want to have a good eavesdropping distance for other students, as good as I can".

We all looked over to Cass, who hadn't spoken a word since his apology, looking forward. "Cass, what do you think about that?" Dean asked him. Cass looked over to us and hesitated a little. _Had the insecurity returned?_

"I can come with you. As long as I am not prevented from learning and my father is satisfied, it doesn't matter what I do," he said with a piercing look, yet there was some insecurity and sadness hidden in his eyes.

For a moment none of us said anything in return until Dean spoke again, "Yes but what would you like to do? I mean, we don't even know if you want to hang out with us at all..."

Cass' gaze was now afraid for a short moment, but he turned his head away and for a few seconds everyone went into silence. "I'd love to come with you if you don't mind," Cass mumbled quietly. Then everyone smiled again.

"Wait, Sammy, how do you know when exactly we have free periods?" Dean asked his brother in surprise. "Och, Dean didn't you pick up the note on the table at the end of the hall?"

"Uhhhh"

"Of course you didn't, what have I expected. Here I wrote it down in case I would loose the paper." Sam gave Dean a piece of paper, which he folded up and put in his pocket.

When we finally arrived at the stairwell, we stopped in front of it and looked up.

_Holy shit..._

Either it was the magic or we were standing in the main tower, although I doubt that a normal big brew could have so many stairs. But the interesting thing was that the stairs changed direction. And without warning. _Did students ever fall down here? I hope not._

"Gryffindors, this is way, come on, don't stroll" called our Prefect.

"Ravenclaws, please follow me, we have to go down here." shouted the other one instead.

Our ways had to separate here then for the time being. We all did as ordered and the four of us waved goodbye.

Only now I noticed how filled the walls were with paintings. The greatest thing about them was that the pictures moved and people from inside of them, spoke to us.

Finally we seemed to have arrived. We were on the seventh floor, standing in front of a life-size painting with a woman in a pink silk dress. She asked "Password" in a serious voice.

"Caput Draconis," the Prefect replied. Then the painting opened to the side and we entered.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room."

The common room of the Gryffindors brought a warm and cuddly feeling to the viewer. The main colours were as expected excessive red and gold. A few couches and armchairs stood around and on the right side there was even a fireplace. Further back there were stairs.

Our guide turned to us and said, "The boys' room is on your left at the top, the girls' room on your right. Upstairs you'll find your things already on your bed."

Then he went and almost all the students went up to bed. Only Dean and I sat in front of the fireplace and chatted.

"So tomorrow is the first day of class...Are you as excited as me?" I asked while he looked at the fire.

"Well, I wouldn't call that excitement now. But in a way yeah," he replied objectively.

I hesitated for a moment and then asked, "You know, when I was in the Diagon Valley, I first met Cass. I think his father was there too. He was dragged Cass away, probably to prevent us from talking to each other. Also back then, at the stairwell, I mean what was that ? Somehow I don't think he was ever allowed to decide or do anything in his life on his own. Maybe that's why Cass is so locked up, don't you think?"

Dean thought for a moment, "My father was like that for a short time, too, but that quickly subsided. I think if he were always like that, I'd go crazy, so I hope that's not the case with Cass. He's way too innocent and shy."

"Maybe we'll confuse shy with intimidated..."

"As I said, hopefully not..." unfortunately that didn't calm me down that much.

Dean looked at me briefly, then stood up and came back a short time later with the note in his hand that he had in his trouser pocket. We had already change our clothes and were ready for bed.

"This is the timetable. Tomorrow we will get to know four subjects. Unfortunately not the subject I've been waiting for all this time," he said with a slight disappointment and a sigh.

He gave me the note. I looked at it briefly and put it in my trouser pocket this time.

"A lot has happened today. I'll go upstairs then. See you tomorrow," I said when I was already getting up and going out.

"Yes, see you tomorrow!"

I entered the girl's room and lay down in my bed. I had already unpacked long ago and Bell, my new cat friend, was already deep asleep beside my pillow.

I lay down under the warm blanket and stroked Bell on the side of her head. I thought of everything that had happened today. How I walked through a magical wall and took the train to a magic school. How I met new and already met people. How we all became friends. How I would soon learn magic and probably much more. And I thought about all the adventures Sam, Dean, Cass and I would have.

And with all those thoughts floating around in my head, I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jayleen's PoV:

The sun was already shining high up in the sky when I opened my eyes in the soft bed I slept in. When I found my senses again, my eyes flashed from reflex on my alarm clock, which I took with me from home. Exactly 9 o'clock.

Shit.

Immediately I jumped up and got dressed. _Why the hell didn't any of the other girls wake me up?!_ I looked on my pinboard where I put the timetable. The first hour starts at 8:45 and today it is Transfiguration. I finally put on my robe and grabbed my Quill, a bunch of Parchment and my A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration book and hurried out of the dorm.

As soon as I had closed the door behind me, I heard the door of the boys being closed as well. Also completely sleepy as me, Dean stood there and gurgled at me tiredly. "You too?"

"Damn, do you know where we have to go? Stupid enough that we missed breakfast too, but now we can't even find the stupid classroom," Dean grumbled while we desperately searched the school building for our room.

"Yes, not a good start if you ask me," I said. We were now standing in the stairwell on the first floor. A sign said 'Transfiguration Class for first years' and an arrow pointed to a door. "Dean, I think i found it! "

We ran to the door and opened it as quietly as we could. I looked inside and saw our classmates copying something from the blackboard. Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. Only a slightly older cat sat on her desk and looked at us strangely. "Ok clear path, come on." I whispered to Dean, who closed the door behind us.

As we went to the vacant seats in the third row, I could see some of our classmates, including Cass, Sam and the great Kai Rogers, turning their heads after us. Cass looked a little worried, but looked back at his text in front of him. Sam looked at his brother reproachfully and Kai mockingly shook his head.

"We are lucky that the old McGonagall hasn't arrived yet. Who knows how she would have reacted if she knew we were too late," Dean said, laughing relieved.

Suddenly the cat jumped off the desk and turned into our teacher in just a few seconds. Dean and I stood there rooted to the ground. "That was incredible," Dean said. I didn't know if he was serious or just trying to talk us out of the situation.

"Thank you, Mr Winchester. How is it that your blood relative is overdue for class, but you aren't ?" _Oh yes she was annoyed._

"We got lost." I gave said. That wasn't a lie, but she didn't have to know that we overslept too.

"Aha. Come on, to your places." She didn't seem to believe us, but let it this way.

"Okay, if you've all copied the transfiguration alphabet, I will continue now." Oh great. Then we'll have to ask Cass and Sam later. "We start with something simple. Today we shall learn the transfiguration spell known as Flintifors. Does anyone know what it does?"

She paused for about three seconds. "Yes, Mister Novak." Dean and I turned back in our chairs. Right behind us, Cass and Sam were sitting next to each other.

"It transforms the target into a matchbox. In some languages, as Swahili, Zulu, Chichewa or Shona; the word 'flinti' means flaming, hence the name," Cass responded matter-of-factly and calmly, while Dean and I could only stare in surprise. "Exactly, ten points for Ravenclaw." _So that's how you get points for the house. If I could have guessed, this is a school afterall._

"To do it, all you have to do is hold your wand to the left and say 'Flintifors'. Pay attention to the Emphasis."

In front of each of us appeared a piece of wood, probably our target.

Then we all took out our wands and everyone tried to perform the spell.

Dean and I tried it several times, but without success.

"Hey Cass," said Dean who turned around in his seat again. "You certainly know how this works, don't you?" he smiled.

_That little suck-up._

Cass tilted his head to the side, "Dean, Professor McGonagall just said how it works..." He seemed confused.

"Yes, but I can't make it work." He scratched his neck and smiles merges. Cass looked at him "...You have to stress it right." He looked at McGonagall. _Wasn't she supposed to know that he was helping his classmates?_

Dean leaned closer "How then?" he whispered. Cass looked confused again and didn't answer. Instead he reached for his magic wand. The handle was black, the tip white and snow white tendrils were rocking around the handle.

Cass held his wand to the left and cleared his throat "FLINT-i-fors". White light sparks sprayed and the piece of wood in front of him turned into a small matchbox. The three of us looked amazed. "Wow" Dean broke out. "Thanks, Cass!" Dean said "You're welcome, Dean."

"Very good, Mr. Novak. Five points for Ravenclaw." Other students also looked over at Cass in amazement. With the exception of the Slytherin students, of course. who frowned at him.

I turned forward again and stared at the wood. I concentrated on the accentuation that Cass pronounced and repeated, while I also held my wand to the left. "Flintifors." And indeed the piece of wood turned into a matchbox. I smiled and looked at the others. Dean and Sam also managed the magic. Some students didn't manage it immediately, but at the end of the double lesson each of us had a matchbox in front of us. Then we were released.

Our next subject we had was Herbology. The subject takes place in the greenhouses where we're heading right now.

"Heh, By the way, you two couldn't give us your notes to copy, could you?" Dean asked hypocritically. "Oh and why would we do that? I'm absolutly sure, you guys didn't get lost," Sam replied.

"No, we really got lost!" I intervened.

"I can borrow you my notes." Cass said in response to Dean's original question. "Cool, Thanks Cass!" Dean was happy and ruffled Cass' hair. Cass, on the other hand, was again confused about this gesture.

"You know Profsssor McGonagall doesn't buy that, right? Where, for example, were you at breakfast?" Sam hacked after.

"Ok fine! We overslepped. But it wasn't a lie that we got lost." I finally admitted. Sam gave a 'Ha i knew it' of himself.

"Out of the way, Muggle Girl!" shouted no one less than Kai as he pushed me aside and squeezed through our group.

"Urgh, this idiot is really getting on my nerves," I mumbled.

"He's been after you since the thing in front of the big hall. Before you showed up for class, he looked at your chair as if he was going to cut it up. It was kind of funny," Sam told me.

"Yeah, well, if he goes on like that, he'll have my fist in his face someday."

Sam and Dean had to laugh.

"Good Morning everyone" greeted us our Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout. "Today you will learn how to summon fire. All you have to do is say the words 'Incendio' and paint a flame in the air with your magic wand".

I realized that this was the same word Hagrid said when he was supposed to demonstrate magic to me and my mother.

This time we were not the first to get the spell. Instead, Kai was the lucky one this time. "Excellent, Mr Rogers! Five points for Slytherin."

Kai grinned and looked over to us. Now his grin began to turn into an evil one. "What a show-off." I marbled.

After some time we also started to burn the piece of wood in front of us. This time I even came alone to the stress, namely 'in-SEN-dee-o', and helped my friends shortly afterwards.

The lessons ended quickly and afterwards we had our two free lessons, in which we had agreed to have a look at the property and to look for our own metting place.


End file.
